Void of Meaning
by an0nymouz
Summary: How I wanted things to play out during/after The Perfect Cocktail. I was disappointed by how the writers handled Barney being stabbed in the back by his two best friends.
1. Chapter 1

**[Author's Note: I wrote this because I'm not satisfied with how the writers played out the Ted-and-Marshall-betrayed-Barney thing. I mean, why the heck did they make Barney apologize first? Why did he apologize at all? Ugh...**

**So anyways, I just wrote this because this is how I wanted it to be. Picks up from the beginning of The Perfect Cocktail.]**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_When she sees Marshall walks up next to Zoey, Robin's eyes immediately go to Barney. He looks...pissed. Well that's expected. But there's something different in his eyes, something that she can't quite decipher._

"_Not only, do you quit the job I stuck my neck out to get you, now you sabotage the project I'm in charge of?"_

_Robin noticed that Barney was really pissed. And that scared her. She's never seen Barney really, legitimately angry before. Robin is not a coward. But seeing Barney like this made her shrink down in her seat a little. _

[and the next day]

"_What kind of dirt-bag doesn't stand by his best friends but instead sides with some self-righteous bitch with a pointless cause and a megaphone?"_

"_Dude, that's my girlfriend. And you know what, I'm on her side now, too."_

"_You have got to be kidding me."_

_And then Robin saw the same look on Barney's eyes. Is that...disappointment?_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Barney didn't come to the bar for 2-3 days. Then he showed up, and Robin noticed how disheveled he looked, compared to his usual self. Barney stopped at the bar to get a scotch then walked over and sat down on the chair at the end of the booth. Robin found herself watching him. The other three threw him a "hey" and continued on with their conversation, completely unaware of Barney's unusual appearance.

Barney was quiet most of the night, which made Robin uneasy, but everyone else seemed oblivious. At one point, their conversation turned to Ted's relationship with Zoey. "Things are just amazing now that we don't have to ignore the topic of the GNB. Actually, we've been talking about the project quite a lot!" Barney gave Ted a look of disapproval that was completely missed by the recipient. "Siding with Zoey was the best decision I've made in quite some time!"

"Shut up!" Barney snapped. Robin's eyes darted to his, her heart suddenly races. Then she realized that she hadn't heard his voice in way too long. And she realized how much she's missed his voice.

Everyone was looking at Barney now, but he didn't say anything else. He just looked down at his scotch.

Ted, getting over the initial shock, started to get upset at Barney. He went on a rant about how Barney, being his bro and best friend, should support the fact that his relationship with Zoey is going well. Barney didn't react; he just kept staring at his glass.

The lack of response created a lull among them. Lily, in an attempt to ease the awkward air around them, began telling a story about one of her kindergartners. Robin was the only one to observe that a smile was slowly creeping into Barney's face. Later on, she would wonder why she was watching Barney the whole night, but now, all she could think about is how unsettling his smile is. She watched Barney start to lift his head, looked around the booth at each one of his friends, ending at Robin; their eyes locked for a few seconds and it shocked her when she saw how sad his smile was.

"Barney?" Robin said quietly, unsure.

Now, four pairs of eyes are on Robin, questioning her.

"I just can't do this anymore. Have a great life, guys. Thanks for everything," Barney said, in a low voice, while standing up. He turned around and walked towards the exit.

"What the hell, Barney?" Ted was clearly irritated. Robin was silent, worried, her heart beating three times as fast as normal. Lily and Marshal just looked at each other, confused, grasping each other's hands. Something in Barney's tone and voice brought a chill across the booth and they fell still. Little did they know, that was the last time they would see Barney Stinson in MacLaren's bar.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Hey," Barney greeted quietly while opening the door.

"Hey," Robin was standing awkwardly in his doorstep. "I just came by to check in on you. You seemed pretty upset last night."

"I'm fine."

"Can I come in?"

"Um..." Barney looked around. "I'm actually kinda busy right now. Some other time, maybe?"

"Oh, okay."

Robin couldn't understand how much disappointment she felt by this, but she turned around and walked away.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"You know I haven't seen Barney since he walked out of here," Lily said when all four of them were at the bar. Ted and Marshall nodded and voiced their agreements. Robin didn't mention her visit to Barney's apartment. "Does anyone know if he's okay?"

"Ah, come on. He's just Barney. He's just throwing a fit because of our little fight the other day. I'm sure he'll be back here any second now." Ted waved his hand while talking, smiling.

Then Marshall offered, "yeah, but since when does Barney not show up at MacLaren's 4 days in a row?"

Ted's face fell. Lily piped in, "I think I'm gonna go to his place and see if he's okay?"

"I'll go with you!" Both Ted and Marshall said at the same time.

Lily looked at both of them, and then at Robin, and then back at the boys. "Sorry guys, I know you're worried about Barney, but if he's upset and wants to talk, I don't think all of us there would be a good idea."

Ted nodded and slouched down at the booth. Marshall gave Lily a supportive smile. "But Robin, I think you should go," Lily added. Robin gave her a surprised look, but she stood up to follow her anyway.

"I'll see you guys later!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

About thirty minutes later, Lily and Robin were standing in front of Barney's door.

"Let's hope he's not with some skank in there," Lily said, smiling, while knocking on the door.

Barney opened it a moment later. He was still wearing a shirt with a tie hanging loosely around his neck, but it looked like he's been wearing them for days.

"You look awful." Robin gave him a soft smile, and she was hurt when he didn't return it.

"So... what've you been up to, buddy?" Lily asked with a forced-cheerful voice, with a little giggle at the end.

"Um... work stuff, you know." Barney opened the door wider and stepped to the side, allowing the girls to come in.

"It's just that we haven't seen you at the bar for some time and we're worried," Lily said, sitting down at his sofa. Robin followed her actions.

"You're worried?" Barney scoffed.

Robin grimaced at his reaction. "Yeah, and we missed you!"

Barney didn't say anything. He was leaning with his back against his kitchen island, looking at the direction of his guests. Robin studied his expression but learned nothing.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Barney stood up and walked forwards. "Look, guys, I'm flattered that you guys came and checked in on me, but I'm fine. I've just been busy with work. And I'm still busy, in fact, so if you don't mind..."

"Oh..." Lily quiet for a moment, before continuing, "Barney, you know you can always talk to me, right? To us, I mean." Lily waved her hand between her and Robin and Robin nods.

"I know, but I don't really have anything to talk about." Barney was walking towards the door to open it, and Lily and Robin followed him. "I'll talk to you guys soon, okay?"

"Come down to the bar some time soon, Barney." Lily stole a hug when passing him at the door. Robin just gave him a small smile and a wave.

Barney smirked, "well with Ted and Marshall quitting GNB, I got a ton of extra work to do."

Robin was aware that Barney's smile didn't reach his eyes. And she couldn't force herself to smile a real smile.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**[End of part 1]**

I was actually planning to have everything in one part only but it's 2.30 a.m. and I don't know where to go from here. I kinda have an ending of this story but I haven't figured out how to get from here to there.

Anyways, this was my first (and maybe last, since I'm not really a writer, more a reader) fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy it, but don't hesitate to point out that I suck! I won't be offended, honest!

I do realize that, in reading so many HIMYM fics, that most writers notice all the small details from the show. I would like to apologize if I got the characters completely wrong or if I've made glaring mistakes about the HIMYM canon. But reviews or comments would be greatly appreciated! Let me know if you like it, and let me know if you hate it ;)

Hoping to post part 2 in a day or two.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Me after reading reviews: "yay! Good reviews! These guys are the best!" *do happy dance***

**A few seconds later: "oh no! Now I have to actually write a good story so they're not disappointed..."**

**But seriously, I really appreciate the love. Waking up to a few good reviews is the best feeling in the world! (so from now on I'm gonna try to write reviews for the stories I read). I do feel a little bit of pressure to write a really good story but I think that's a good thing. :) Hope this is good enough...]**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Is it just me or has Robin been really quiet lately?" Ted announced to the gang the next day. They were hanging out at Ted and Robin's apartment with the TV on but no one was really watching.

"Huh?" Robin turned to Ted.

"Yeah, you have been quiet, and it's like your mind is somewhere else when we're all talking," Marshall added.

"Something on your mind, sweetie?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't know what you guys are talking about."

Lily looked at her, worried, but dropped it. She knew pressuring Robin to talk would never work, especially with Ted and Marshall around. She made a mental note to find some alone time with Robin.

Robin quietly scolded herself. And Robin sat up, and started paying attention to her friends' conversation and tried to join in.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Later that night, Robin found herself in front of Barney's door again. She had never known that without Barney, she couldn't enjoy hanging out with the gang as much as she thought she would. After a few moments of hesitation, she knocked on the door.

"Scherbatsky?"

Robin gave Barney a smile, noting that his appearance was still unkempt. She wondered if his job, whatever it was that he does, was taking a toll on him. She didn't say anything, but lifted a bottle of scotch to Barney's eye-line. She saw a glimmer of a smile and that shouldn't make her this happy, she thought.

Barney stepped aside and let Robin in, then closed the door behind them. Robin went straight to his couch while he retrieved two glasses. "What's up?"

"Just one of those days. Do you mind if I hang out here for a while?"

"Uh, no, it's fine."

"I just haven't seen you in a while, Barney."

"You were here a couple days ago."

"I meant... I haven't talked to you in a while..." Robin looked at Barney.

"Oh. Is there something you want to talk about?" Barney sat down next to Robin and poured the scotch, handing one glass to Robin.

"No – not really. I just..." Robin quickly shut her mouth before the two words stuck in her throat could slip out. She averted her gaze from Barney to her scotch and took a sip.

Barney picked up his TV remote and turned it on. They sat there, not really watching, but not talking either, for hours. Both of them felt comfortable with each other's company, without the pressure to find topics to talk about. The bottle of scotch was slowly emptied. Then Robin suddenly realized that it was past 2 a.m.

"Oh, crap. It's late. I should go back," Robin said, standing up.

Barney looked up and saw that she was at least a little bit tipsy.

"You sure you're gonna be okay going back?"

"Yeah, I'll just call a cab," she grabbed her phone from her purse and dialed a number.

Barney bit his tongue. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to stay or just to be a gentlemen and offer her his bed. He didn't say anything.

"Cab should be here soon. I'll wait downstairs." Robin started walking to the door.

"Uh, I'll walk you down."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next day, Robin was alone at the bar, waiting for her friends. Yet again, her mind wandered to Barney. She still couldn't figure out why he's acting strange – it must have something to do with Ted siding with Zoey, but he wasn't acting out like he usually would; he's just... distant. But she was glad that at least the previous night Barney was willing to just sit there with her through the silence.

Robin turned around when the door opened and saw Lily and Marshall walk in. She gave the both of them a smile that was returned instantly.

"Marshall, why don't you go sit at the booth, baby? Robin and I will get drinks and we'll be there soon." Marshall obeyed, and Lily walked up to Robin.

"You've been acting strange lately."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been really quiet, not paying attention to any of our conversations. It's like your body is here and your mind is elsewhere. What is it, sweetie?"

"Nothing, Lily."

"Come on, Robin. Now that Barney's not here as often, it gets really quiet. We need you to be here and help us make things less awkward."

Robin responded with a little nod.

"Is this about Barney?"

Robin's eyes darted to Lily. "No–" But she left the word hanging and Lily caught it.

Lily smiled softly, "I miss him too, Robin. We all do. But don't worry, he'll come around and he'll be back soon!" She threw one arm around Robin and gave her a half-hug.

"Three beers please, Carl?"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Our friends suck! They've all went to bed already," Robin said, when Barney opened is apartment door. She passed the bottle of Johnny Walker she was holding to Barney.

"Huh. The bar must be lame without my awesomeness present," Barney smirked, seeing the clock on his wall pointing to 11 p.m.

"It kinda is." Robin thought that she shouldn't be this delighted that they're talking again. They're friends. Bros even. Talking shouldn't have felt so important.

"So, you think you're gonna come down to the bar one of these days?"

"Yeah, I'm just really busy right now."

"Barney..."

Barney locked eyes with Robin. He didn't say anything, but Robin felt his expressive eyes trying to tell her something. She couldn't decipher the information hidden behind the blue eyes.

"Fine. Let's just talk about how lame our friends are," Robin let it go. Just a couple more glasses, Robin thought.

"Let's talk about something else." Barney looked down, but he felt Robin's gaze on the side of his face.

Robin talked about work, about nothing in particular. Barney would make some throw-away comments, but neither was really focusing on the subject. She was just filling the void. Just until Barney finished his third glass of scotch.

"Now you've had three. Time to spill, Stinson!"

Barney looked at her, and then straight ahead to his wall TV. But she could see that he wasn't watching. She could see him thinking.

"What does this all mean?" Barney asked, very quietly.

Robin could barely hear him, but she was touched by the sincerity of his voice. "What does what mean, Barney?" She was now sitting facing Barney.

Barney was still staring at the wall in front of him. "Everything?"

Robin didn't know what to say, didn't know what Barney wanted to hear. So she put one hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Barney turned to look Robin straight in her eyes, "what's the point of doing anything, if everyone keeps hurting you and leaving you?"

Robin started to understand him. "No one is leaving you, Barney. I'm really sorry we hurt you, but we still love you."

Barney smiled at her, "you don't have to be sorry, Robin. You didn't do anything." Barney took Robin's hand from his shoulder, and held it in his hand on his lap.

"We're still here, Barney. We're still your friends. You should come out and hang out with us again, we've all missed you very much?"

"But what's the point?"

And with that, the pair fell silent. Barney poured each of them another glass of scotch and the drank them quietly.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Robin was awaken by Ted's voice from their living room. Sleepily, she tightened her robe around her and walked out.

"What the hell, Ted? It's not even 7 a.m."

"Oh, hey. Sorry. I've been trying to call Barney but he's not picking up."

Robin was shaken awake from her sleepy haze when Ted mentioned Barney. She walked towards the kitchen looking for coffee – or any other form of caffeine she could consume, now.

"Why are you calling him this early?"

"Uh... Hold on a sec." Ted talked into his phone, "Barney, it's Ted, again. Where the hell are you? Come on, dude. Call me back. I need to talk to you. NOW!" Ted glanced at Robin, then back at his phone. "I was called in to GNB. Most likely about, you know, me single-handedly destroying their project. And I usually have Barney backing me up whenever I have to face the higher-ups."

Ted was staring at his phone, hoping to summon one Barney Stinson through it. And Ted was getting irritated. He dialed Barney's number one more time. It went straight to voice mail.

"Okay, seriously, Barney. I have to leave for the GNB in a few minutes. Dude, I really need you, buddy. You're gonna be there, right? I'll just see you at the office, I guess?"

Robin watched Ted scramble around the living room a little bit before he waved her goodbye and ran out the door. She had to restrain herself from running out herself and go to Barney's place to see if he's okay.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ted never realized how scared he was in meeting with his bosses when Barney wasn't around. Especially since he was acting against his employers. Throwing away his job for his girl. Throwing away a job that Barney got him. Barney... where was he?

Ted went upstairs to see if Barney was in his office. He saw quite a few people inside Barney's office, but Barney wasn't there. Ted stood by the door and randomly asked anyone in the room, "um, sorry, but is Stinson here?"

The people looked among themselves, then went back to doing what they were doing, ignoring Ted's presence. What were they doing? It looked like they were looking through Barney's files and other belongings. Questions fired up in Ted's brain, but he was late for an important meeting and he was sure that everyone would keep ignoring him even if he stayed. So he saved all his questions, _for the next time I see Barney_, he thought.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Walking into his apartment, Ted found Robin, Marshall and Lily sitting on the sofa watching TV while drinking beer.

Robin noticed his long face. "Hey, Ted. How was the meeting?"

Ted sighed, loudly, and dropped his suitcase on the floor. "Terrible," he said, sitting down at the chair and stealing Robin's beer. "Without Barney there, I'm just another low-level employee. One who had cost them one of their biggest projects this year, no less. They didn't fire me, because that would be too simple. I'm still tied to their contract and basically I'd get sued if I help Zoey make The Arcadian a landmark. Or at least that's what I understand."

A pause.

"But where the hell is Barney? How could he just leave me hanging like that? I must have left him at least 15 messages telling him that I need him to back me up or at least show up as a friend to support me!"

Ted went on a rant about how Barney should have been a better friend. Robin tuned him out. She was doing everything she can not to throw the TV remote she was holding at his head and defend Barney.

After Ted was done, Lily and Marshall were trying to calm him down, but Robin wasn't listening. She had her eyes locked onto Ted and her brain was filtering away words she shouldn't say to a friend. The only ones that finally came out of her mouth were, "stop taking Barney for granted, Ted."

Three pairs of confused eyes fell on Robin.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**[End of part 2]**

**[Whoa, this is getting a lot longer than I planned it to be. For now, it looks like this is going to have five parts, but it's taking a slight turn than how I intended it to be so I'm not really sure.**

**Comments, reviews, criticisms, ideas are very welcome and greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading.]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Woooo even more good reviews! Thanks guys! Anyways, sorry for the delayed update. I got really stuck, I actually re-wrote this chapter twice! **

**(Brain, please work, now! People are expecting a good story...)**

**I realized that I love Barney and Robin so much that I focus on them and only them when watching HIMYM. I'm finding it super hard to write for Ted (who's supposed to be a big part in my story), Lily, or Marshall. :(**

**Please enjoy...]**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_I should have stormed off. Idiot. I should have stood up while talking, then stormed off the room before anyone could react. I should have been out of the apartment, leaving them with confused looks in their faces. Like those dramatic moments in the movies. Idiot!_

But instead, Robin sat there, fiddling with the TV remote. Her friends were staring at her blankly. She sat there nervously.

"What?" Ted was the first one to react.

Robin didn't know what to say, so she just stared down to her hands, remote still in them. Her fingers tracing the buttons with her eyes following their movements. She looked up, opened her mouth to respond, but dropped her head back.

"Is Barney okay, sweetie?"

All three of them were staring intently at Robin, which made her shift uncomfortably.

"Robin?"

She just couldn't stand the eyes studying her. In the end, it was the anxiousness that made her leave, and she left with hear head hung in embarrassment. Instead of storming off, she stood up, slowly, put down the remote on the coffee table, picked up her purse and walked out, cautiously, while her friends followed her with their eyes. She couldn't bear to look at any of them at the moment so she looked straight at the door while walking out. She quietly closed the apartment door behind them, Ted, Marshall and Lily still in their positions staring at her direction in total bewilderment.

_Idiot. Really, Scherbatsky? You couldn't do better than that? Stupid Barney! Why did you have to make me look stupid in front of our friends? He's not even here and I'm blaming him. And I'm talking to myself. Idiot._

Before she knew it, she was loudly knocking on Barney's door. "Idiot!" she shouted the moment he opened it.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Sparkles! In a good mood, I see."

Robin couldn't help but smile. She strode to the couch, slumped down the right side of it, which now appears to be her personal spot.

Barney grabbed a bottle of scotch and two glasses, setting them down on the coffee table. Robin snatched the bottle from his hand and took a swig before he could pour the liquid into the glasses. Barney just smiled at her fondly.

"That bad, huh?"

"Our _friends_," she used air quotes, and she questioned herself why she did it, "are idiots."

"Indeed."

"I mean, after all these years, you'd think our awesome would rub off on them a little bit!" She took another mouthful of scotch.

Barney chuckled.

"A bunch of idiots, they are!" And another. "Here, drink up!" She offered the bottle to Barney.

Barney took it, poured some to both glasses, and handed one to Robin. "Trying to get me drunk, Sparkles?"

"Trying to get _me_ drunk."

"Awesome." Barney winked at Robin, which induced a smile and a playful punch on his shoulder.

_He makes her smile._

Barney knew his part so he played it. He acted to be in pain and gave Robin the puppy dog eyes. She laughed. A genuine laugh. And he high-fived himself for making Robin Scherbatsky laugh.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ted was just sitting there, still confused, Still looking at the apartment door, long after Robin had left.

"Uh–" he was finally starting to snap out of it. "What?"

Lily was shaking her head, unable to form sentences. Her mouth was still open.

"That was–" Marshall was also coming back to earth, "weird?" He directed it to Ted, unsure if it was an actual question.

"Yeah..."

"What _is_ going on with _Barney_ though?" Lily asked a few moments later. "And Robin for that matter." She cocked her head, thinking hard, trying to understand two of her best friends.

Stillness filled the air for a few more minutes, before Ted stated, "so I'm guessing Robin has been talking to Barney?" He managed to peel his gaze from the door and onto the other people still in his living room. He wasn't jealous, he told himself. They're bros, he tried to reason with himself. Robin and Barney sure got along really well, but Ted was Barney's bro first. And they're bros forever. He really wasn't jealous.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Barney didn't realize how long they've been sitting there, talking about absolutely nothing, or how much each of them had drank. He was shocked when he tried to pour some more for his glass but nothing came out. He looked at the bottle, even though he was finding it quite hard to focus on it, and saw that it was drained.

"Wow, we drank a lot," Robin stated.

"And pretty fast, too." Barney tried to make out the clock on the wall; it was barely midnight. Or 1 a.m. if you look at it from this angle, he thought. He sat back down, submerging himself under the haze of intoxication.

"Our friends suck," Robin repeated as she placed her head on Barney's shoulder, getting comfortable.

Barney hummed in agreement.

"So how are things at work?" Robin asked offhandedly.

"Hm?"

"You know, with the whole Ted and Marshall thing, they must be tough on you."

Barney's had more than three scotches, a lot more. His brain didn't have enough will power to keep everything in anymore. "Well, I have to say it's not great. But I haven't really worked much lately." Barney's eyes drifted to the ceiling, leaning further back in his sofa.

"What do you mean?" Robin lifted her head and turned to face Barney. "I thought you were busy with work, which is why you haven't been to MacLaren's for what, almost two weeks now?"

"Uh... Yeah... I mean, I am busy, but not really with my job."

"I don't understand."

"Hah. Please."

"Barney, is everything okay? You got in trouble because of those two idiots, didn't you?"

"Nothing I can't fix, Scherbatsky." His eyes are shut now.

Robin was determined to kick Ted's and Marshall's asses the next time she sees them. How dare they? This is Barney! Huh, since when was she so protective of Barney, she mused to herself.

"So why haven't you been at the bar? Or visit me at my apartment? Why do I have to be the one taking the trip here?"

"Because you miss me too much?" Barney winked.

Robin's heart leaped, but she gave no visible reaction. She just lightly nudged Barney's shoulder.

"I don't know," Barney continued.

"Are you mad at us?" Robin asked.

"What? No!"

"So, what is it?"

"Nothing." Barney turned towards Robin and they locked eyes for a moment.

Robin was about to give up and let it go, before Barney opened his mouth again.

"It's just..." Barney didn't know what to say, and looked away from Robin.

"What, Barney? You can tell me," Robin said in a soft voice, placing one hand on his.

"I'm not good enough... I think."

"Good enough for what?"

"For... anything."

Robin cursed herself for not being good at this situations. She squeezed Barney's hand and ran her thumb over the back. But she couldn't find a single word to say at that moment. She just kept staring at Barney, taking in his dejected figured.

Finally, Robin opened her mouth, "you're a good person, Barney. You're a great friend." And she was pleased with herself when she saw Barney's lips turn upwards ever-so-slightly.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"So have you two been talking to Barney too? Is he just avoiding me?" Ted asked Marshall and Lily. They were still trying to wrap their minds around what happened.

"No..." Lily said while Marshall shook his head. She continued, "well, Barney and Robin has a connection, I guess."

"Yeah," Ted agreed. "Well, this is getting ridiculous! I haven't seen or talked to Barney in like 10 days! If he's upset at me or whatever, why can't he be an adult and talk to me about it?"

"It's _Barney_. When does he want to talk about anything? Anything important, that is." Marshall reflected on how true this is; at least, Barney has never really talked to him about anything.

"Yeah, but disappearing for 10 days is too much!" And again, Ted was getting upset at Barney. And he wasn't even there.

"It is strange, though. This is a very un-Barney behavior. If he were really upset, wouldn't he be here and exaggerating how upset he is right in front of us?" Lily wondered aloud.

"Yeah." Ted looked down. He was both annoyed at and worried about Barney. "You know what, after work tomorrow I'm gonna go up to his office and drag him down to MacLaren's! Because this is just stupid!"

Marshall nodded his agreement and Lily smiled. They all really have missed Barney, quite a bit.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next day, Lily and Marshall went to the bar early, anticipating the presence of Barney. They were so excited that they've had two drinks each by the time Robin arrived.

"Are we celebrating something?" Robin asked, sitting down at the booth across from the smiling couple.

"Ted's bringing Barney back to the bar!" Lily shrieked, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Really?" Robin was doubtful. She only half-remembered what Barney said the previous night, but she recalled him being awfully down.

Lily caught Robin's frown and it lessened her spirit. "Why, Robin? Did Barney tell you anything about Ted? Or us?"

"No! No, no, no. He didn't say anything. He was just... I don't know. He was upset? But not really upset, he was just...drunk."

And at that exact moment Ted walked in the bar. Marshall and Lily jumped in their seats with excitement, but were immediately put off when they saw Ted's face.

"Ted?"

"Hey guys." Ted looked extremely worried about something.

"Where's Barney?" Marshall was frowning.

"Um–" Ted gave his three friends uncertain looks. "I think... It's possible that... I may have..."

"Say it already, Ted!" Robin snapped at him.

Ted looked into Robin's eyes. She was angry at him. Or if she wasn't, she would be in a few seconds, he thought.

Robin saw Ted's eyes trying to apologize for him. For whatever he's done. To her Barney.

"I think I got Barney fired."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**[End of part 3]**

**Honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about this part. This is getting harder for me to write! :\ I don't know how to connect this to what I want to happen next...**

**In any case, please let me know if you love it, like it, hate it, or just indifferent. And since this is my first ever fic I've ever written, it would be really helpful if you guys could tell me what part of my writing can be improved. :) Thanks for reading! 3**

**[Off to a HIMYM marathon to get some inspiration]**

**[PS – Argh! I just reread parts 1 and 2 (to make sure that this part doesn't go off a tangent) and I just realized, I completely took out Zoey of this story! She was (kinda) the reason this whole thing started and I just erased her! What should I do guys, should I start mentioning her again in part 4 or is it okay to just ignore her? :\ ]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Thank you so much for all the reviews and suggestions! Honestly, I made a note to write Zoey into the story but I completely forgot once I got into it. (Sorry!) I really don't know how to fit her back into this. **

**Special thanks to ****xxx_angelin_xxx**** for helping me out with this part! Especially in correcting the grammar. Took 4-5 writing courses in college, didn't help me one bit! :P**

**Hope you guys enjoy this...]**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ted's eyes were still on Robin's. He felt that Robin was the closest thing he had to Barney at the moment.

"Barney got fired?" Marshall asked, hesitantly.

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure, but it looked like it."

"You're not sure?" Lily asked.

"Well I didn't see Barney at the office, which could be because, you know, he was fired." Ted paused for a moment, averting his gaze to Marshall and Lily. "But Arthur was at his office. He might have gotten Barney's job."

Ted looked at Robin again, who was avoiding his eyes. Silence fell among them and Ted felt very awkward just standing there, but Robin was making no move to give him room at the booth.

That was when Ted finally took in the scene in front of him. Marshall and Lily were sitting on one side, a few bottles of beer in front of them. Robin was at the opposite side; there were two scotches on that side of the table. One to Robin's right, and one to the left. And an extra chair was already pulled up next to where Ted was standing, a bottle of beer in front of it. They were expecting him to bring Barney. Ted looked at Marshall and Lily, then at Robin, before sitting down at the chair.

"Sorry guys," Ted said, softly.

He felt too guilty to reach out and grab his beer, even though he desperately needed the alcohol in his system.

"Robin, what did you mean when you said that we shouldn't take Barney for granted?" Marshall asked, looking very worried.

Robin looked up at Marshall for a moment before diverting her eyes. "Nothing."

"Robin, what's going on with Barney?" Ted murmured, barely audible.

Robin finally looked at Ted for the first time that night, but didn't say anything. "I have to go," she said, standing up.

"Robin!" Ted tried to grab Robin's hand, but she was already out of his arm's reach.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"He–"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Robin cut off Barney's greeting.

"What?" Barney stepped back from the door and Robin stormed in.

"Why didn't you tell me that you got fired?"

_She sounds...upset? _Barney thought. "Uh, sorry?" Barney walked slowly towards where Robin was standing. "But– I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ted found out that you got fired from your job." Robin looked up to Barney, trying to hold back tears. _Wait, why are the tears even here?_ she wondered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh – I..." Barney hated seeing Robin so upset; because of him, no less! And he just couldn't focus on the words when Robin looked like this.

"You know you can talk to me right? I'm your friend. I'm on your side." Robin dropped her gaze to their feet.

"I– I wasn't fired."

"Ted told us–"

Barney scoffed. "And what does Ted know, exactly?"

Robin looked back up to Barney. She tried to find answers in his eyes, but they were revealing nothing. "Umm–"

"Seriously, I wasn't fired. Don't worry about me."

"I wasn't worried about you!" Robin replied too quickly.

Barney couldn't hide the smile forming on his face.

"Idiot!" Robin suddenly launched herself forwards and pulled Barney in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and clung onto him.

Barney was taken by surprise; unconsciously returning the hug and wrapping one arm around Robin's back, before his brain registered what had just happened.

Robin was startled by her actions, but she didn't let go. She murmured into Barney's shoulder, "what's going on with you, Barney?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Robin started to let go of Barney, but let her hands clasp behind his neck. Barney's hands lingered on her waist.

"You're never gonna come back to MacLaren's and hang out with us anymore, are you?" Robin asked, sadly, looking straight into Barney's eyes.

Barney didn't reply, he didn't have to. He just gazed back into Robin's blue eyes and he could see the tears forming behind them. He hated himself for it.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"I should go to Barney's apartment," Ted said after a long, uncomfortable silence.

"No. Robin's there with him, I'm sure. Give them a chance to talk. Maybe we can all go there tomorrow?" Lily suggested.

Ted was still staring at his untouched beer. "Yeah. Okay."

The booth fell silent yet again.

"I should go get Barney his job back," Ted said again.

"And how are you going to do that?" Marshall asked.

"Well, I don't know. If he lost his job because of what I did, I'm gonna reverse it and–" Ted hadn't thought this through. "I'm just gonna do whatever I can to–"

Lily reached out and took Ted's hand in hers. She gave him a smile.

"His job is really important to him. I just can't let this happen."

"Knowing GNB, though, I don't think this is gonna be easy. Especially if you're right about Arthur taking over Barney's job."

"It's Barney. He loves his job. And I see why he's mad at me. I can even understand it if he hates me. I just need to do something. I have to–" Ted's voice broke. And he focused his energy on not letting those stubborn tears from falling. He felt Lily's hand squeezing his own.

The rest of the night went very awkwardly. They were silent for most of the night, but felt too guilty to just leave the bar and go home. So they sat there, uncomfortably, not touching their drinks, in silence.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Barney and Robin had moved to the couch, Robin sitting on the right side. Her head was on Barney's shoulder. For some reason, she felt that Barney was about to slip away, so she hugged Barney's right arm tightly. She wouldn't let go without a fight.

"You're really not fired?"

Barney leaned his head on top of Robin's. "No, Scherbatsky, I'm really not fired."

"So why did Ted think that you were?"

"You should probably ask him that."

"He hasn't been able to find you in the office."

"I've been extremely busy. Haven't really been in the office much. Meetings and stuff, you know."

"Hm." Robin stared at the infomercials that are projected at Barney's wall. "But you would tell me if something's going on right?"

Barney didn't answer for a moment. Robin lifted her head to face Barney and he turned his head towards her as well. They were inches away, and he could see Robin's worried eyes.

"Barney..."

"Yeah... I'll tell you if something's going on." Barney faked a smile that didn't fool Robin even a little bit.

Robin didn't respond; instead, she dropped her head back to Barney's shoulder.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ted's day at GNB was filled with meetings. Mostly to discuss his actions against the company. And by discuss, it meant GNB bosses shouting profanities at Ted.

At the end of the day, Ted was exhausted and annoyed. But as he went up the elevator towards Barney's office – scratch that – Arthur's office, he could only feel nervous and worried.

Ted saw Arthur sitting on his (Barney's) desk through the windows. He knocked on the glass door, a little too softly that Arthur didn't look up from his computer. Ted knocked a little louder then pushed the door open a little bit just to peek his head in.

"Hey, Arthur." Ted forced a smile, one hand squeezing tightly on the door handle.

Arthur looked up. He recognized Ted and grinned. "Ted Mosby!"

"Hey– are... are you busy? Can we talk for like 5 minutes?"

"Of course I'm busy! I'm pretty important around here! But sure, come in, talk." Arthur waved his hand in front of him.

"Uh– thanks." Ted took a couple steps forward, closing the door behind him. "Um– I was just... I wanted to... Uh..." Ted was too nervous to look Arthur in the eye.

"I don't have all day, Mosby!"

"I was wondering if there's anything I can do to get Barney's job back," Ted said very rapidly.

"Hah! Stinson?" Arthur's grin widened. "That's right, you guys are friends!"

_Were_, Ted thought. "Yeah. We are."

"Ha ha. You're funny, Mosby."

"What do you mean?"

"You. Getting Stinson his job back?"

"Uh– yeah. Well I kinda figured that he got fired because of me."

Arthur laughed out loud. "You think?" He looked down to his computer screen for a moment before looking back up at Ted. "But Barney's not fired."

Ted gave Arthur a questioning look. "But– you're– you took his office."

"Yeah. Isn't this something?" Arthur looked around the office, looking impressed. "He didn't deserve an office like this, that Stinson kid."

Ted didn't know what to say, so he stood there silently, looking at Arthur. Arthur looked straight back at him.

"Well, as I said, I am pretty busy. But don't worry, your buddy Barney Stinson is not fired. For some reason Altrucell deemed him too valuable to fire."

"But–"

"That's the door behind you Mosby!"

Ted was not satisfied with the information he acquired, but couldn't quite gather what to say next. So he turned around and left.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ted walked into MacLaren's to find Marshall, Lily, and Robin at their booth. He stopped by the bar to get a beer, then walked towards his friends and took the empty spot next to Robin.

"Hey."

"Hey Ted."

"So–" Ted looked at each of his friends. "I talked to Arthur today."

Marshall and Lily perked up. "And?" They said in unison.

"Well, I'm– confused."

"Huh?"

"Arthur kinda said that Barney wasn't fired; that he was too valuable to the company, or something like that."

"That's a good thing, right?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know." Ted furrowed his brows. "I mean, Arthur was in Barney's office! Or I guess it's Arthur's office now. The office looked so strange without all those motivational posters Barney had."

Lily frowned. "So what happened to Barney exactly?'

"I don't know. Arthur wouldn't tell me!" Ted was disappointed at himself. He looked to his right at Robin and wondered why she hadn't said a single word. "Robin?"

Robin turned her head to face Ted and gave him a 'huh?' look without actually saying anything.

"Have you talked to Barney recently? Do you know what happened?"

"No." Robin contemplated her last visit to Barney's. She scolded herself for not making Barney talk about his work situation. _But he did say he wasn't fired._

"I don't know what to do," Ted thought out loud. "I mean, I don't even know what's going on." Ted hung his head in guilt.

After a very awkward silence, Marshall let out a nervous laugh. "You guys notice how quiet and awkward we have been lately at the bar?" He looked around anticipating a response.

Lily smiled at him, "yeah, baby."

Marshall was determined to lighten up the situation. And to make things less tense among them. "Ted, cute blonde at the bar. Need a wingman?" He strained a smirk.

Ted glanced at the direction of the bar. "Uh, no thanks, Marshall. I'm really not in the mood."

"Come on Ted! Contrary to what you or Barney believe, I can be a great wingman!"

"Yeah," Lily encouraged him, "you know, it's always fun to watch you or Barney hit on women!"

This was very true, sadly. No matter how much the gang (sans Robin) expressed their disapproval to most of what Barney did, they did enjoy the entertainment factor.

"Marshall, no, you can't. And seriously, not in the mood."

"Really? How hard can it be, tapping a woman on the shoulder, saying 'haaaave you met Ted?' and walking away?" Marshall pretended to be offended.

Ted smiled sadly and looked down at his beer. "We really need Barney around to keep the bar alive, don't we?"

They looked around MacLaren's, and even though it seemed like nothing had changed, and there were quite a few people there, they noticed how quiet and empty it seemed.

Yet another uncomfortable silence fell onto the booth.

Robin who had only uttered one small word since Ted came in suddenly said, "remember all those times we asked why we hang out with Barney?"

Marshall and Lily looked at each other sheepishly.

Ted was aware of the sad smile that was on Robin's face. Ted dropped his head to his hands that were propped up on his elbows on the table. He groaned and silently cursed himself.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**[End of part 4]**

**I would appreciate reviews and comments, and especially constructive criticism. I was really passionate about writing this because I was so worked up on hating what the writers did, and now it's winding down so I'm sorry if the story (and update) kinda slows down a little. The next part would be the last, I sure do hope I can write something that's at least satisfactory!**

**As I have previously mentioned, I might be a little too in love with Barney/Robin that I find it hard to write about the other characters. I do apologize if they're out of character and please tell me if they are so I can fix them in part 5.**

**Again, thank you so much for reading!**

**[P.S. Unfortunately, I won't be putting up part 5 any time soon. I will be away on a vacation for about 2 weeks and I will be without any computers. I apologize in advance for the wait for the final part. I guess I'm just gonna have to make it so awesome to make up for it. ;) ]**


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost midnight. Robin hailed a cab and told the driver Barney's address. She dug her phone from her purse and quickly typed a text to Barney, "Hey! Still up? Just left the bar. On my way there."

A couple minutes later, her phone buzzed. "Barely. Long day at work. Will be here tho."

"Good. Be there in 20."

Exactly 22 minutes later, Robin was walking into Barney's apartment building. When she lifted her hand to knock on the door, Barney opened it, surprising Robin.

"Hey, Scherbatsky!" Barney greeted, smiling.

Robin smiled back. "Hey." Robin walked over to the couch, two glasses of scotch already prepared.

This time, she was determined to get to the bottom of things. If she didn't want to lose her best friend, she needed him to talk about it–about everything. Or, in the very least, she needed to know what was going on with him.

Barney followed Robin to his couch. She grabbed on of the glasses of scotch and took a sip.

"Ah, that's nice."

Barney smiled and took a sip of his own.

Robin made herself comfortable with her scotch and her silent company. She was going through a list of questions that she wanted to ask Barney in her head, but made sure to wait until they were properly worded.

And she waited until the third scotch.

Robin turned her head to face Barney. Her eyes must have showed the many questions hiding in her head, she thought, because Barney was looking into them searchingly.

Barney gazed back to the coffee table, where his glass was.

"That was my third, huh? Time to talk about things I don't really want to talk about?"

Robin didn't respond, but she eyed him carefully. She could see him thinking; maybe debating exactly how much he would tell her tonight.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After watching Robin leave – to Barney's apartment, he was sure – Ted realized that this is the latest the rest of them had hung out at the bar in quite some time. He also realized that he had no intention of leaving any time soon. And it looked like the happy couple didn't, either.

For a few minutes they all just sat there, quietly, sipping their beer.

"I'll try again, tomorrow," Ted finally said, waking the others up from their daydreams. "I'm gonna go around the office and find out what happened to Barney."

Marshall nodded and Lily smiled. "You're a good friend, Ted."

"I don't know about that. I'm just trying not to be a dick."

Ted looked around the bar. Everything looked the same. There were quite a few people there. But somehow it seemed so quiet – so lifeless.

"Man, I really miss Barney."

Marshall and Lily smiled at him sadly. "I do too, Ted. We all do," Lily said, while Marshall nodded along.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After a long moment of silence, Robin decided that she should start this conversation. "Barney, what's going on with you?"

"It's not about me." Barney answered quickly, but in a very low voice that Robin could barely hear him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know."

Robin felt that she should have been unsatisfied with that answer, but Barney's voice sounded so sincere. "Who is this about, then? Ted?"

"No." Pause. "Not exactly." Another pause. "Well I guess it is kind of about me."

"What is it?"

Barney looked into Robin's eyes and it broke her heart a little because she saw that those blue eyes, which used to be so bright and lively but now seemed dim, were trying to pour everything out from his heart. All the things that he seemed to be reluctant telling her.

"Barney, talk to me. Please," Robin pleaded. She could see that he was still debating if he should actually tell her.

Barney sighed loudly before finally answering, "as I said, I don't really know. I just felt like I'm not good enough. Or I should try harder. But it's just not worth the try. I'm tired of trying because I don't know where the finish line is. Maybe I've crossed the finish line but no one told me and I've ran too far that I've missed everything. So, what's the point?"

Robin took a few seconds to process the information that she had just acquired, but couldn't seem to wrap her scotch-induced brain around it. "Uh– what?" She remembered him asking the same question during one of their nights.

Barney ignored her, and continued on. "The four of you make a good group. A great one, in fact. Plus, the booth was actually meant for four people."

Robin's eyes widened. She was terrified to find out if Barney was actually talking about what she thought he was talking about. "Barney, what are you–"

Barney pressed on. "Maybe some of us are just not cut for all these. We're just meant to be...different than the rest. Be alone."

Robin started to panic. "No, Barney! What are you talking about?"

"I mean, relationships never worked. I know I tried it only twice but both times ended terribly. And even friendships–" Barney looked up to the ceiling, unconsciously. He was deeply absorbed in his own monologue, forgetting that Robin was there, listening.

"Barney..."

"I don't know. I don't think it's worth all the effort."

"Barney!" Robin shouted to get his attention back towards her. It worked and his eyes snapped onto hers. And she immediately softened. "Barney, I really need you to know that we're your friends no matter what. I'm sorry if we made you feel that you need to make all this effort just to be our friend, but you don't." Robin took Barney's hand. "Please don't cut us off. Ever." Her voice started to shake.

Barney looked down to Robin's hands that were holding his, and squeezed them gently. Then he directed his gaze back to her eyes and nodded, faintly. His heart was breaking over the tremble in her voice and the tears behind her eyes.

Robin was tired and the heavy air around them wasn't helping. But she knew that she would hate herself if she didn't try her all to keep Barney there. So she pressed on. "What's going on with your job?" Robin asked, after taking a deep breath.

Barney dropped his head back onto the couch and sighed. "Nothing. I'm not fired. I still work for Altrucell."

"But Arthur got your office!"

"I said Altrucell, not GNB."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Barney..." She could see that his armor was building back up. The effectiveness of the scotch was wearing down and she was sure that he wouldn't voluntarily drink more just to spill more to her. And she was too tired and too incompetent in these situations to think of another way. She could see him slipping away, right before her eyes.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next day, Ted got home from work feeling dejected. Yet another day at the office filled with the higher-ups berating him. This time because he was asking around about what happened to Barney. Still no clues whatsoever though. Once in his apartment, Ted dropped his suitcase, went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face, and walked right out to MacLaren's. He didn't even care how his hair looked. Alcohol was badly needed at that very moment.

It wasn't until he was about to open the door to the bar that it occurred to him that he didn't even see if Robin was at the apartment and invite her down. But that thought was squashed when he was inside, noticing that Robin was already at their booth, a scotch in her hands, deep in thought.

Ted walked to the bar, got himself a beer, then sat down opposite of Robin. No words were exchanged, he just nodded to her and she responded the same way. Neither seemed to be willing to talk, even though they were both sure that the same reason – the same person – is filling the other's thoughts.

Carl and Wendy must have looked in their direction at least twenty times, because of how strange the sight was: two people, friends for years, at a bar with drinks, sitting in complete silence for the longest time. None of them said a single word, until Lily showed up all cheerful like she usually would.

"Hey guys!" Big smile on her face when she sat next to Robin.

"Hey." Both her friends replied at the same time. Lily could see that they were forcing those smiles to greet her.

"What happened?" Lily frowned.

"What? Nothing." Ted answered, then looked at Robin, "unless something's going on with you?"

Robin shook her head.

"Well both Carl and Wendy are looking in our direction with quite the interest, so something must be going on!"

Ted and Robin looked at each other, but neither answered.

"It's Barney isn't it?" Sadness crept onto Lily's features. Again, neither of her friends answered.

After a pause, Ted finally said, "well I still can't figure out what's up with his job. So I have no idea how to get it back for him."

"I don't think that's necessary." Robin responded. "I don't think he cares about that."

Ted was too scared to ask but looked at Robin questioningly.

"Did you talk to him again, Robin? What did he say? Is he okay? How is he?" Lily was getting anxious about the whole Barney situation.

"He didn't say much." Robin couldn't decide if that was a lie or the truth. "But I think we broke him."

"What do you mean?" Ted asked in a small voice. Guilt is obvious in his eyes.

"I don't know. I think– I think he gave up."

"On what?"

"On us." Robin couldn't look at either of her friends so she eyed the door.

Ted could feel his heart beating faster. "Did he say anything about his job?"

"Well," Robin paused. "He just said that he wasn't fired, and that he's still working for Altrucell but not GNB. So I'm guessing they're transferring him or something? I don't really know..."

"Oh." That was all Lily could say.

"Wait." Ted slouched down. "Transferring out of New York?"

Lily's eyes widened in terror. "No! Barney Stinson leaving New York City?"

Robin didn't think of that before. Could it be true? "I– I actually don't know. He didn't say anything." She told herself not to cry. She had been crying a lot lately. Over one guy. And she needed to stop.

"It can't be. Barney can't just leave. He won't. Right?"

The question was left hanging and once again, the group of friends submerged themselves in total silence.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Robin couldn't remember how or when they decided to hop on a taxi going towards Barney's apartment, but there they were. She wasn't really registering what was happening around her; her mind was filled with her own monologue. _Why didn't you think about him possibly moving away? That was Ted's first question, you should have thought it! Idiot._

Lily called Marshall, telling him to go straight to Barney's apartment and meet them there. Marshall went without asking any questions, hearing the urgency in his wife's voice.

The ride seemed a lot longer than it actually was. Marshall was standing in front of the entrance when they finally arrived.

"What's going on?" Marshall half-shouted once the cab door was opened.

They all hurried out of the cab after paying and went into the building. Lily didn't answer Marshall's question but she grabbed his arm, urging him to just move along.

"We think Barney's moving away." Lily finally said once they were in the elevator.

Ted and Robin were staring at the number display, waiting for Barney's floor to show.

"What? Moving away, where?"

"We don't know, but he's getting transferred from GNB and we're just assuming that he's moving away." Lily bit her lip.

Marshall had millions of questions in his head but he realized that none of his friends present at the moment could answer them. They probably had the same questions themselves.

All four practically ran out of the elevator when it reached Barney's floor and immediately knocked on the door when they reached it.

"Geez!" They heard a voice from inside. They realized that all four of them were knocking on the door, and they immediately stopped. Then they heard footsteps approaching the door. Then the door opened and Ted and Lily burst into the room.

"What the–"

"Hey, buddy!" Marshall greeted nervously. He was hanging back at the door, urging Robin to go in before him.

Robin saw that Barney was quite upset about them barging in on him. She eyed him cautiously.

Ted, after being quiet for so long, just couldn't keep it in any longer. "Are you moving away, Barney? Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell any of us anything?" He realized he sounded angrier than he intended and backed down a little bit.

Barney turned towards Ted but didn't say anything. Ted took another step back when he saw Barney's angry glare.

"You're really leaving New York?" Robin asked in a soft voice.

They took Barney's silence as confirmation.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked, the desperation was clear in her voice.

Silence.

"You were just gonna up and leave, without telling any of us?" Ted asked nervously, still haunted by what he saw in Barney's eyes.

Silence.

"Barney–" Robin plead, reaching a hand out to touch Barney's arm. "Can you just talk to us? Please?"

Silence.

"You're not gonna tell us where you're going? You're just gonna leave us, leave your life, and go build a new one somewhere?" It was Marshall this time.

Barney wasn't making eye contact with any of them.

"Barney, you can't do this." But even Ted knew it was hopeless. Barney had made up his mind and nothing they could say would change it.

"So we're like, what, Shannon 2.0 to you?" Robin noticed that her voice was shaking. Again.

"Please don't do this. You can't just leave us! We're your friends. We– we care about you." Ted was grasping on straws. "We love you."

"We do!" Lily piped in. "The bar has been so... lifeless without you and I really don't want to imagine what our lives would be like without you in it." The others nodded, though Barney probably didn't see it because he was still staring at the wall, avoiding their gazes.

Robin was the first one to understand. The only one. He was avoiding them because he was building a new shield. One that wouldn't let them anywhere near him. He already started building towards his new life.

"This is really it?" Robin stepped closer to Barney, and he finally looked up at her. "You're leaving?" And she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You should have told me. You promised you'd tell me if something's going on!" She pulled him in tighter.

Barney returned the hug, buried his face in her hair, and whispered, "sorry."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ted, Robin, Marshall, and Lily walked into MacLaren's, all feeling down and useless. They dawdled towards their regular booth, but Carl stopped them.

"Hey, Ted, hold on a sec!"

Ted stopped at the bar while his three friends continued on, giving a nod of acknowledgement to Carl. The bartender went and picked up a tray. He set down a pitcher of beer, a bottle of scotch and four empty glasses, then went towards the cash register. He extracted a small, expensive-looking wooden box from behind it and placed it on top of the tray. He then handed the tray to Ted.

"What is this?"

"Drinks," Carl answered. "And a box of very overpriced cigars."

Ted looked at him questioningly.

"They're for you guys. And I'm only as sure as you are as to who this is from. Just got the box of cigar with a note attached to it and some cash for the drinks. No names, though." He paused for a moment, before adding, "oh, and a $100 tip. It actually says on the note that the $100 is for tips. But even then there's more than enough cash for the drinks so if you need refills or anything else–"

Ted looked down at the tray and picked it up. He couldn't quite figure out what he could say, so just nodded at Carl before taking the tray to the booth, from where his friends were watching him.

"Barney?" Robin asked casually when Ted reached the booth.

Ted nodded. "I think so. Carl just got a note with no name on it." Ted put the tray on the table and took the seat next to Robin. He stared at the drinks but he couldn't touch any of it. He was debating himself on which one is more rude, to actually take the drink that Barney bought them or to just leave it there untouched.

"Well he's quick, that's for sure." Robin reached out and grabbed the scotch and took a sip, to Ted's surprise. "Barney bought us drinks. Would be a shame to let them go to waste!" she said, off-handedly, to the stares of her friends.

Marshall agreed so he poured beer to the three glasses, giving each to Lily and Ted before taking a gulp from the last glass. Lily followed suit.

Robin grabbed the cigar box and opened it, smiling. _Only the best from Barney Stinson_, she thought to herself. She handed Ted, Marshall, and Lily one each and put one in her mouth without lighting it.

Lily started crying. Marshall was doing his best to stop the tears from rolling down and swung an arm around Lily to hold her close and comfort her. Ted had his head in his hands, muttering "no. This can't be it" over and over again.

Robin lifted her tumbler of scotch as if making a toast, and whispered, "to Barney Stinson!" She had a small smile on her face, but tears were visibly building in her eyes. "Idiot," she said, looking down, and one teardrop finally rolled down her face. _Just one last time_, she thought,_ one last cry for Barney Stinson_.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**[The end.]**

**Yes, it's finally over! :****') ****Sorry for the extra long wait, life got in the way of writing this (graduated college, moving to my own apartment, starting my first job, etc.)**

**But here it is! Hope it doesn't disappoint. But if it does, drop a few words in the review/comment section ;) It's been a fun ride. I really appreciate all the reviews and comments.**

**If it seemed rushed in the middle, maybe it did because I felt like I was dragging it on (not wanting to let go) and it was getting really long.**

**Again, I apologize for the delay. Hope some of you guys are still around to read this. And if you are, thank you a whole bunch!**


End file.
